Lies
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: Locked away for nearly five year's a old friends free. Looking for those whom she left without a goodbye, but not without having to go threw people to find them first, and find who she realy is, and will it be enough.


Ello' I don't own any characters except one. You'll learn when you read I don't spoil. Anyway, ya, disclaimer here. I, stating it at the beginning cause it get's annoying every chapter I think. Please read and Review, I want honest opinions, what could I fix, what can I work on, I need to know people. Ok enough ranting. Courtney  
  
Somewhere in California  
  
I shook falling to my knees. I had to finish. It wasn't choice. The eerie humming from the song that so described my life played on repeat from the debths of my mind. I started punching at the brick wall that was built ten feet tall and just as wide and long. I had nearly broke threw four feet in the past month. My hands were mutilated, my feet, my back from training. Years in this Iron prison. I had to find her. She entered it alone. I couldn't help her, how could I if I was stuck here. The guards looked to me.  
  
"Dinner, only five more to go." They smiled. I grinned; I was in here for manslaughter. I couldn't control it. I was declared mentally unstable and stuck here. I smiled moving to it. I sat swiftly and began to eat. My hands shook as I unwrapped them. They were hard and didn't bleed anymore, but skin had split over my knuckles. I flexed my hands watching the skin heal over. As it healed it seemed to leave scales over my knuckles. I smirked looking at the wall. Five days, five day's and I'd find her. First the blind, then the one who was under her charge.  
  
2 weeks later in the South  
  
"What do you mean she's gone" I yelled throwing her into the wall with a simple thought. She screamed clutching for her seeing cane. It was near me. I flipped it up. "She's gone. She's with Xavier." She cried out as the invisible hand closed around her thought."  
  
"Xavier who's that?" I bellowed.  
  
"A mutant, he's strong enough to kill us all if he tries hard enough." She said quickly. I let her drop looking to her. I shifted my skin into that which I felt most natural. "If you come across the one who shifts, or her, tell her Serpent's looking for her." I dropped her and moved back. I turned on my heel walking out.  
  
Bayville, New York.  
  
So this was Bayville. Pretty boring little town. The place was a back roads town where everyone read the daily news, and went to the football games. I found the school being loaded full of students. I smiled heading down the walk. My trench coat flowing behind me. I cracked my neck looking at them. She sat there. On the stairs with others. Red hair now cut short since I saw her last, nearly chin length if not longer, white strips framing her face. Dark makeup had marked her as turned Goth with the freakish clothing she watched me as I smiled. My deep blue and golden jean trench seemed to catch her attention. I smiled waving. My black gloves only showed my pinky index, and thumb. She lifted her head. I smiled. I was in the shape of a girl on her heavier side. Brown hair to her shoulder blades, brown eyes, boring. I could never really mask my eyes. Contacts worked for me though. One of the downfalls. She turned her head as I smiled heading across the lawn. I reached the stairs and held out a hand.  
  
"Hello, the names Loreena." I lied. She eyed me before forcing a smile. I tried to push the fake Italian accent. She offered a gloved hand shaking mine. Why did she where gloves? Anything to do with her power? I pulled away as the red head to her left looked at me. I threw up a mental shield feeling her cast out. She didn't mean to, but I didn't need her catching me yet.  
  
"Welcome to Bayville Loreena. My names Jean Grey." She smiled. Good she took the bait. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just looking for someone but its useless, so I figured id go back to school." I shrugged. Partway truth. Bite it, Bite the bait, I grinned like a cheshire cat inside, wanting to just say it straight out.  
  
"Well, I know the town pretty well what or who are you looking for?" a guy said from behind me moving to her side. He looked to rogue then jean then settled on me. He was tall, lean, very cute. Red sunglasses drew my attention in. I could sense the heat behind them. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Aw, its no big thing, ill find it soon enough." I shrugged heading up the stairs and toward the school. They would take it. I could feel then nibble at the line.  
  
"If it's a place, we can give you directions, people, we may be able to help but im not exactly sure." The glasses spoke. Bite. I smiled; my grin seemed twisted almost as I looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, maybe if I see you later ill tell you." I played and moved inside. Just were I wanted here. Get threw them to her, perfect. Now just to reel them in.  
  
Review, please, the more reviews, the happier I get, the happier I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out. Tell me what I do wrong, or need work on. Thanks. courtney 


End file.
